Jingle All The Way: Book One in The Christmas Jingles Trilogy
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Newt wakes up in a strange place and finds out that the Trials were just a simulation game that he and his friends were playing that sent them all into comas. He discovers that he's at the North Pole and that his real dad is Santa Claus. Once he and his friend's memories are restored, a brand new sparkly and jingly adventure begins. *Santa!Newt* *Christmas Fic*
1. Chapter 1

Jingle All The Way Chapter 1

Newt's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly and touched his forehead where the bullet that Thomas was supposed to put there should've been.

Finding no injury whatsoever, he found himself looking around the strange room that he had woken up in.

"What the bloody hell?"

He muttered as he looked down and saw that he was in a clean red sweater and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of socks over his feet.

Looking around the room he took in its red and sparkly gold walls and plush green carpet.

The bed that he was currently sitting on was a gigantic gold sleigh bed with red and green linens.

He reached up and started to rub his temple as a splitting headache started to make him dizzy.

Laying back down amongst the plush linens, he closed his eyes and wondered if this was what heaven looked like.

He was supposed to be dead after all.

He jumped slightly when he opened his eyes and saw a boy that looked to be his age dressed in an elf outfit leaning up against the doorframe while munching on what looked like decorated sugar cookies.

Newt narrowed his eyes as the boy gave him a smile full of cookies and a wave.

"Oh good. You're awake. Your dad's been buggin me for months about finding a way to shut off that damn game. Can't believe it took all of you out. I told Santa that we needed to stop making those stupid video games. Kids rarely play with regular toys anymore. Such a shame, huh?"

He said casually making Newt quirk an eyebrow at him.

"And who the hell are you?"

He asked as he noticed the actual pointy ears that sprouted out of elf boy's head.

Said elf boy rolled his eyes and gave him a knowing smirk before walking out of the room.

"Sit tight. I'm gonna go tell your dad you're awake. He can explain everything. I'll see ya later Adam."

Newt's nose wrinkled in disgust as he threw up his arms in the air.

"Who the fuck is Adam?!"

He groaned to no one in particular as he proceeded to close his eyes and prayed that this was just a bad dream.

A few minutes later another set of footsteps sounded before whoever it was walked straight into his room without knocking.

Honestly, was it too hard for them to just knock?

Suddenly he felt the bed dip and quickly opened his eyes and was taken aback at who exactly was sitting beside him.

"Holy Shit!"

He breathed out as Santa Claus in all his glory smiled down at him.

"And here I thought you might've forgotten how to bloody curse. Nice to have you back son."

Newt's mouth opened and closed a few times before he burst out laughing.

"Oh my God….Santa Claus is here and bloody talking to me….What the fuck just happened?"

He laughed as Santa gave him an understanding look.

"I know you don't remember but we're going to fix that in just a moment. Before we restore your memory though I would like to welcome you home and let you know that we have successfully woken up all of your friends as well. They are just down the hall in their rooms. I'm sure they're going to be very eager to see you after they too have their memories restored. Now with that said, look towards me."

Newt's face scrunched in confusion before his eyes found Santa's and he felt his jaw slack as an onslaught of memories hit him all at once.

Memories of him and his best friend Bernard being lazy and stealing cookies from the kitchen instead of working.

Memories of ice skating with all of his friends on the magical frozen pond in the back of the lair.

But most of all, his memories were filled of a beautiful girl with long brown hair, mischievous blue eyes, and cute pointy ears.

Amelia.

Her name echoed through his mind as he opened his eyes that had become filled with unshed tears.

The boy that was formerly known as Newt now remembered his true name.

Adam Claus.

The son of Mr. and Mrs. Claus.

Tears were cascading freely down his pale cheeks as he jumped up and threw his arms around his dad.

Santa hugged him close and rubbed his back while Adam cried tears of joy at finally being reunited with his family.

"Dad….I'm sorry I forgot you. I don't even know how I bloody could've forgotten you…"

He cried as his father shushed him.

"Now, now son. No more tears. It's time to celebrate you and your friends waking up from those blasted comas that were caused by a stupid 3D simulation video game. You all were playing together when you passed out and didn't wake up. We think the game caused a neurological reaction which made you think you were in the game. I can only imagine what you all were going through trapped inside your minds. But alas, you are home now and I think I hear some people who would really like to see you."

He said with a wink as Adam wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his red sweater.

A trampling sound of multiple footsteps ran towards him before every one of the former Glader's spilled into his room and tackled hugged him down onto the floor.

"Adam! I can't believe we were gone so long! We missed you terribly!"

His friend who he had known in the game as Teresa, but was actually named Lisa said as tears fell from her pretty blue eyes.

The Glader's formerly known as Thomas and Gally now remembered that their names were Elias and Byron hugged him tightly to them.

He squeaked out a very undignified "ow" as his friends who he had called Brenda and Minho for the longest time punched both of his shoulders in tandem.

"Owww, Ellie! You and Damien are so mean…"

He whined as everyone burst out laughing at the young blonde's childish behavior.

"Alright I'm so glad to see you all too but can you please get the fuck off of me?!"

He gritted out before all of his friends got off of him and pulled him onto his feet.

Bringing his friends into a large group bear hug he held them close as they relished in the feeling of being home and away from the horrors that the game had put them through.

As his son and his friends got reacquainted, Santa smiled happily knowing that little did his son know, this Christmas was going to be his best one yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Jingle All The Way Chapter 2

After a day filled with laughter and a great big reunion, Adam sat on the window box in his room that looked out over the quiet snowfall that fell lightly outside the lair.

It was beautiful. There was no denying it.

He was certainly glad to be home.

Sipping his mug of hot chocolate he sighed and thought back to the horrible game that he was trapped inside of with his friends.

The horrors that they had been through would've been enough to kill them all if it had gone on any longer.

He wondered though where the rest of the Glader's were seeing as how they weren't here.

Did they all not exist? Were they just figments of the game that he had grown to love and trust?

He had been having too much fun being overwhelmed by his friends, parents and elves to really think much of it.

But now as he sat alone, he thought of Frypan, Clint, Jeff, Winston, Zart and the many other Glader's that he felt like he had spent his whole life with.

Where were they? And were they even real?

He turned when he heard his door open and smiled softly when Bernard walked in with a plate of cookies and some milk.

"Whatcha got there mate?"

He asked as Bernard took the seat next to him and placed the plate down in between them.

"Just coming by to see if you're okay. And to tell you that I'm really glad to have my best friend back…"

Bernard said as he turned and looked out over the quiet snowy evening.

Adam nodded and met his best friend's green eyes which held a sadness that he knew all too well.

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened. I was just wondering if the others in the game were real…Or if they're just a part of a fantasy world that never existed at all."

Bernard reached up and removed his green elf hand before running a hand through his messy black hair.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth. I know that they aren't here now but that doesn't mean they're not somewhere else in the world right now as we speak. I'd like to think that they got returned to their families too. But I think we'll never really know to be honest."

He said carefully before he took a cookie off the plate and held it out to him.

"What I do know is that we've been best friends since we were born and that whenever you don't feel good, you always need a cookie and some milk to cheer you up. If I remember correctly it works every time."

Adam felt himself tear up as he gently took the cookie and bit into it.

Taking a swig of milk, he rubbed the crumbs off his face making Bernard laugh quietly.

"Yup it still works. See? I know you better than anyone."

He teased making Adam give him a playful shove.

"Well alright then, it's getting late and we both have a whole day of fun to look forward to in the morning. But oh, before I forget, someone that you may have forgotten about wanted me to give you this. She said that even though you may not remember, it will help you still be connected to one another."

Bernard said as he stood up and took a small gift box out of his pocket along with a letter written on pretty giftwrap paper.

Adam put down his glass of milk and furrowed his brows as he took the letter and gift box in his hands and examined them carefully.

When he looked up to ask Bernard about the box, he found that he was once again alone in his room and it was close to midnight.

Slowly he unwrapped the box and lifted the top off and was surprised to find a necklace that looked like a locket.

Picking it up, he held it in front of him as he took in the glass locket.

Opening it carefully, his face scrunched up in confusion as he saw that there was nothing but a blank place for a photo and what looked like a miniature version of mistletoe.

Gently laying it down onto the window seat, he tore open the letter and read its contents several times before the words sunk in.

 **Dear Adam,**

 **I cried happy tears when I found out that you were back. I've missed you for a long time and I hope you haven't forgotten about me. But if you did, I wanted to give you this. This locket was supposed to be your Christmas present from last year, but I never had the chance to give it to you because you were rendered unconscious from that stupid game. I was devastated when Bernard told me that they couldn't find a way to turn the game off and bring you and our friends back. But now that you're back I'd consider it nothing less than a miracle. I have a feeling that you will have trouble remembering who I was to you so I charmed the mistletoe inside the locket to have a direct connection between my magic and yours bonding us together. We always talked about permanently bonding but I know you won't remember that. I hope for you to get to know me again and that we can perhaps rekindle what we once had.**

 **I love you forever and always,**

 **A**

Adam felt tears fall from his eyes and down onto the letter making the words smudgy and dark.

He gave the letter a kiss before setting it on his nightstand and slipped the locket on.

He may not remember her very well, but he knew that it was from Amelia.

Her letter tugged on his heart strings and he made a promise to her silently that he would go looking for her tomorrow.

The thing was, he didn't remember anything about her except vaguely what she looked like.

The apparent love that he had for her was now gone and he desperately wanted to get it back.

Because if it was one thing he knew, she had been special to him and for her to tell him she loved him was all he needed for confirmation.

As he changed into his pajamas and tucked himself into bed that night, his fingers held the locket close to his heart as he drifted off into a deep sleep with images of Amelia playing in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Jingle All The Way Chapter 3

 **2:00 a.m.**

Adam's eyes flew open and he sat up breathing heavily.

His skin was clammy and wet as he tried to calm himself down after having yet another night terror having to do with his time in the Trials.

His vision was clouded with memories of his friends in the maze.

The memories always ended with Thomas shooting him at point blank range.

He wondered if anyone had heard him scream for the millionth time that night.

Stumbling out of bed, he threw open his door and ran towards the large bathroom that he shared with his friends.

Flipping on the light, he let out a scream when Newt the crank stared back at him in the mirror.

Collapsing to the floor, he lay in a heap of limbs on the cool tile.

He curled into himself and began to sob as the sound of footsteps were heard coming towards him.

He saw a figure drop to their knees beside him and heard a familiar voice trying to calm him.

"Adam…Come on, man…Come back to me." Bernard whispered as he shook his shoulder gently.

"Damnit I told your dad that this would happen. Neurological problems are the least of our concerns with all of you. The game's given you PTSD too."

He said as he watched his best friend's face contort with emotions.

Adam barely registered that Bernard was the one talking to him.

His friends that were no longer with him haunted every part of his mind like a broken record.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go get your girl." Bernard sighed as Adam let out a whimper.

The feeling of being alone coiled through his entire body and he felt his throat begin to close up as a panic attack overtook him.

Suddenly a warm and fuzzy feeling started to spread throughout his limbs.

He was shocked when his eyes cleared and he could breathe again.

He let out a sigh of relief and jumped when small fingers wiped the tears off of his cheek.

He reached up and grasped the small hand in his own and reveled in its soft texture.

"He's coming around." A gentle female voice said making him look up and gasp when he saw the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen hovering above him.

He knew who she was instantly.

Clad in a white lacey nightgown, Amelia smiled down at him.

Her long brown hair was pulled back in a long braid that hung over her shoulder and her frosty blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bathroom.

"Amelia…" He breathed as she nodded and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Shh…You're alright, love. It was just a nightmare. You're here with us now." She said as he smiled at the tinkling in her melodic voice.

He watched as she turned to Bernard with a concerned look.

"I think we need to take him back to his room. His magic is all over the place." She said as Bernard nodded and helped pick him up off the floor.

Amelia and Bernard held onto him tightly for a few moments until he was able to stand on his own.

"Thanks…" He whispered as they both nodded and helped him into his room.

Bernard closed the door as Amelia turned on the candy cane shaped lamp beside his bed.

He flopped back down onto the soft covers, completely and utterly exhausted after everything that had happened.

"Can you handle it from here?" Bernard asked as Amelia nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes. I've got this. Thank you for waking me up. I guess we should've been more prepared for this as it can only be expected." She murmured as Bernard nodded and tipped his nightcap at her before leaving the room.

Adam turned over onto his side as he watched Amelia look around his room with a wistful gaze.

"It's been so long since I've been in here. I stopped coming in here when you first went into the coma. It was too much for me to see you so helpless." She said as he watched her eyes fill with tears that glittered in the artic moonlight.

"But I'm back now." He said softly as he held out his arms towards her.

Amelia smiled and went into them without hesitation.

She crawled up onto the bed and buried her head in his chest making him sigh with happiness.

"It's been so long since you last held me…" She said as her voice cracked with tears.

"I know. I've been gone a long time apparently. I wish I had never left so I could still remember everything that's happened between us." He said as she nodded against his t shirt clad chest.

She raised her head and met his adoring gaze.

"Well, even though you don't remember much before you went away; I'm sure we can make new memories together."

Adam nodded and held her close as tears began to flow freely between them.

"Thank you for the locket, love. May I ask what it does?" He said gently as she smiled brightly and placed it in her hands.

"It's a bonding locket. It was passed down from every female elf in my family. You're supposed to give it to your intended once you find him."

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her in confusion.

"Intended? What does that mean?"

He watched as she let out a choked sob and shook her head.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember. Intended means that we were chosen by the Christmas magic to be mates. We are destined to be together for all of eternity. Before you left we were about to get engaged. After we get married, we'll be bonded permanently which means our magic becomes one. When you take your rightful place as Santa Claus we will rise to the occasion together as husband and wife."

She said making his eyes bulge out of his head.

"No I definitely did not remember that. So we were supposed to be getting married before I left?" He asked as panic began to set in.

"Yes. We had been matched ever since we were little and when you came of age on your 18th birthday we were going to be engaged. You went into a coma that night and we were never able to complete the ritual." She said as he lay there in shocked silence.

How the bloody hell did he forget about his own soulmate?

They were supposed to be engaged and he had ruined it by playing some stupid game that had erased his memories of her completely.

Guilt and sadness started to take over his body as he hung his head in shame.

A new onslaught of tears began to fall from his eyes as he avoided her gaze.

"I'm so bloody sorry, love. I'm so sorry that I can't remember, and that I left you in the first place. It's my fault that we didn't get engaged like we were supposed to and I fully intend to make things right this time. Mark my words, love. I will be marrying you as soon as possible. Nothing will tear me away from you ever again." He sobbed as she choked on her tears.

"I love you, Adam." She murmured into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, little love." He whispered back before they both fell into a content sleep together for the first time since they were torn apart.


End file.
